kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shouichi Ashikawa
is the resident Kamen Rider of the World of Agito in Kamen Rider Decade. History Kamen Rider Decade World of Agito He is a young man who supports the police, originally the user of the G3 system that was designed to fight the Gurongi. However, he mysteriously metamorphed into Kamen Rider Exceed Gills, a larval form of Agito. Hunted by the Lords for his incompete power, Shouichi left G3 unit without explaining his reasons, the isolation he placed on himself making him antisocial. However, the real reason is actually because he doesn't want his presence endangering Toko. The pain of the changes inside his body worsen whenever he senses the presence of nearby Lords attacking humans. Possessing a year-old letter for him from Toko, Tsukasa and Natsumi arrive to his long dilapidated home to give him his letter, only for them to be followed by a Formica Pedes. Amazed at Decade's power, he rips the letter Tsukasa gives him and tells him to stay away from him as they are nearly killed by an attack from the Buffalo Lord Taurus Ballista. After reading the letter, Tsukasa finds Shouichi and offers to protect him from the Lords. This however, enrages Shouichi as he becomes Gills with Tsukasa restraining him before he runs off to where a pair of Pedes are fighting Yusuke and Diend. After killing the monsters, Gills is targeted by Diend until Decade arrives to protect him. However, Gills takes the Decadriver as he runs off when Ballista himself appears with his Ant Lord minions. Though he refuses Tsukasa's aid, it takes Yusuke's interference to help Shouichi realize Toko knew why he ran off and loves him enough to protect him by creating the G3-X Suit. This revelation allows Shouichi to complete his evolution into Agito, supporting Decade and G3-X in defeating the Unknown. Soon after, Shouichi returns to the police force to support them as Agito. When Tsukasa goes into the World of the Rider War, the only "Rider Worlds" remaining are of Blade's, Kiva's and Hibiki's. It is revealed that Agito's world has vanished like the other worlds. Movie Wars 2010 During Movie War 2010 events, he is revived after Decade's death and helps revive Decade. He later appears to help in the final battle with Super Shocker, transforming into Shining Form as a result of Decade's K-Touch and later into his Agito Tornador form with the All Rider Final Form Ride Card to fight the Super Crisis Fortress. Later appearances Movie War 2010 currently remains the last appearance of Shouichi Ashikawa. The Agito, G3, and Gills that appears in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders and Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen is the original Agito, Shouichi Tsugami, the main G3 user, Makoto Hikawa and the original Gills, Ryo Ashihara Rider Powers Shouichi also possesses some of the same equipment used within the original Agito, such as the transformation belt, which holds the "Power of Agito" that serves as the source of his power. Kamen Rider Decade's Final Form Ride allows him as Agito to change into , a hoverboard similar to the Machine Tornador in Slider Mode. Before he assumed the title Agito, he previously assumed the title Kamen Rider Exceed Gills (on his first appearance) and Kamen Rider G3 (as shown in Kamen Rider Decade episode 13) - Exceed Gills= Exceed Gills Rider Statistics:TV Asahi. (2001). Kamen Rider Gills. *'Rider Height': 200 cm *'Rider Weight': 100 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 30 km *'Hearing': 30 km Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 15 t *'Kicking Power': 30 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 65 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 4.2 seconds *'Defense': 7 Special Attacks: *'Exceed Heel Claw': 40 t *'Gills Stingers': 50 t The Seed of Agito caused Ashikawa to transform into Kamen Rider Gills, a larval form of Agito. He was only seen in Gills' Exceed Gills form Exceed Gills is equipped with the Exceed Claw blades on his wrists and the Exceed Heel Claw blades on his heels. In addition, he is also able to extend clawed tentacles called the Gills Stingers from behind his shoulders. - Agito= |-| 2= Rider Statistics:TV Asahi. (2001). Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form. *'Rider Height': 195 cm *'Rider Weight': 95 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 10 km *'Hearing': 10 km Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 7 t *'Kicking Power': 15 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5 seconds *'Defense': 6 Special Attacks: *'Rider Punch': 15 t *'Rider Kick': 30 t *'Rider Brake': 50 t *'Double Rider Kick': 350 t (with Ryuki) is Agito's standard form. Unarmed in this form, Agito uses crushing blows and physical techniques to fight his opponents. Ground Form is the most balanced of Agito's forms When Agito's power reaches its peak, the crest on his head opens, pushing all of Agito's capabilities to their fullest. AGito is then able to perform a ariety of finishing techniques,By channeling power into his legs, he is able to execute his , a jumping kick of incredible raw power. While riding the Machine Tornador in its Slider Mode, Agito can execute the , in which uses the Machine Tornador's momentum to launch himself and perform a strengthened version of his Rider Kick, or the , in which he rams the Machine Tornador into the enemy. Ground Form has also been shown executing a . - Shining= Shining Form Rider Statistics: . (2002). Masked Rider Agito: Complete Works. Second Volume. p. 13-17. ISBN 978-4091014795Kodansha. (2015). Kamen Rider Official Mook. Heisei Vol. 02. p. 8-9. ISBN 978-4063535525. . (2002). Masked Rider Agito: Hybrid File. p. 64-65, 67. ISBN 978-4840221719.Hobby Japan. (2007). S.I.C. Official Diorama Story: S.I.C. Hero Saga. Vol. 2. p. 34. ISBN 978-4894256309. *'Rider Height': 195 cm *'Rider Weight': 95 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 35 km *'Hearing': 35 km Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 15 t *'Kicking Power': 45 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 75 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 4 seconds *'Defense': 10 Special Attacks: *'Shinning Punch': 15 t *'Shining Rider Kick': 45 t *'Shining Clash': 55 t is Agito's final form, which Ashikawa assumed with the aid of the K-Touch. All of Agito's stats are heightened, making Shining Form Agito's most powerful form. Shining Form equips Agito with Shining Caliber, which he wields in its , separating it into a pair of twin swords. With the Shining Calibur, Agito can execute the attack. While unarmed, his finisher is the , a stronger version of Ground Form's Rider Kick that launches Agito forward at extreme speeds. In Movie War 2010, it was shown that Shining Form can also perform the . This form is exclusive to W & Decade: Movie War 2010. - Final Form Ride= Agito Tornador Statistics *'Length': 390 cmToei. (2019). Agito Tornador. *'Width': 111 cm *'Height': 31 cm *'Maximum Flying Speed': 100 m per 0.5 seconds In Kamen Rider Decade, Decade used the Final Form Ride that allow transforms Agito Ground Form into the , a hover-board similar to the Machine Tornador in Slider Mode. On the Agito Tornador, Decade executes Final AttackRide slash attack with the Ride Booker in Sword Mode called the , which is similar to Agito Flame Form's Saber Brake Slash. }} }} Equipment *Power of Agito - Main power source for Agito's gear Devices *Meta Factor: Transformation belt *Alter Ring: Transformation device *Wiseman's Monolith: A relic of unknown purpose, fitted onto Agito's breastplate. Weapon *GM-01 Scorpion: A modular magnum pistol, stored on right hip, hand-carried in use. Compatible with the GG-02 Salamander module attachment Behind the scenes Portrayal Shouichi Ashikawa is portrayed by , previously Kamen Rider Kirameki in Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki and who would later portray in . As Kamen Rider G3, Kamen Rider Exceed Gills, and Kamen Rider Agito, his suit actor is . Etymology * is a of the three main characters in the Kamen Rider Agito series, with his name being a of all three characters' names: (Agito), (Gills) and (G3). **This is played further as he donned the G3 suit and assumed the form of Exceed Gills before becoming Agito. *Ashikawa Shouichi is notably the only A.R World Rider to be based on 3 Kamen Riders. Appearances * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 12: Reunion: Project Agito **Episode 13: Awakening: Tornado of Souls * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 References Footnotes External Link * in Kamen Rider Official Website. *Kamen Rider Agito in Kamen Rider Official Website. *Kamen Rider Exceed Gills in Kamen Rider Official Website. *Kamen Rider G3 in Kamen Rider Official Website. Category:Decade Characters Category:Decade Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Nine Heisei Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Police